Koshokukoi Rubellit / HaSky
Koshokukoi Rubellit is one of the main Cures of Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Rubellit is an international idol, who is admired by many people in Feather-Castletown. She met the Cures for the first time, when she had a concert in the town. Now she moved to Feather-Castle town and attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. Rubellit is a nice and cheerful young girl. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of love. She represents the pink color. She has also a form change that is called . General Information Personality Rubellit is a very cheerful and famous Idol. She moved to Feather-Castletown. She met some Fans of her, but had problems to make friends until she met Ruby at her family's Restaurant. She became good friend with her and the others Appearance Rubellit has light pink hair and dark red eyes. She has long bangs on both sides of her face, held with a yellow hair pin on the left side. She wears a white shirt, a dark pink skirt and brown boots. As Cure Heather, her hair become longer and are tied two pigtails held up by white bows. Hey eye color changes to pink. She wears a pink dress with a dark pink belt and a light pink overskirt. Underneath the dress she wears a light pink blouse. Her boots are knee-lenght. On her chest, she wears a heart which has both colors includet pink and purple. She carries her Rainbow Pact on the right side of her belt. Relationships Family *'Koshokukoi Rei' - Rubellit's older sister *'Koshokukoi Manami' - Rubellit's mother. *'Koshokukoi Takumi' - Rubellit's father. *'Melika' - Rubellit's cousin from Hawaii. Friends *'Pink' - Rubellit's Fairy Partner *'Kiishi Topaz' & Murasakiiro Amethyst *'Aomizu Sapphire' - Rubellit and Sapphire are good friends. They sometimes make music together. Etymology - means pink, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Heather, and her theme color, which is pink. means love which is a reference to her powers. - The rubellite is a particularly beautiful gemstone from the colourful family of the tourmalines. Its colour shines in the most beautiful nuances from red to shocking pink. Cure Heather - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Heather, wich comes from the English word heather for the variety of small shrubs with pink or white flowers which commonly grow in rocky areas. It is derived from Middle English hather. Pretty Cure Cure Heather is Rubellit's alter ego. She holds and controls the power of love. She has to be together with Cure Lavender for transformation. Cure Heather holds the power of the pink rainbow and is the partner of the guard of pink color. She transforms by saying Double Rainbow Painting. Along with Cure Lavender, they can use Lovely Color Wave and Dreamy Kiss. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!, Cure Heather and Cure Lavender get two new Attacks called Lovely Sound Dream and Ringing Double Bell with their Rainbow Bell. Together with all Cures, they can use Rainbow Power Once Again. With their Rainbow Bells, they can use Rainbow Ringing Strike. Rose Pop is the only form change, Cure Heather can use. Most of Rose Pop's powers involve flowers, as well as having its own attack, Blossoming Dream. Pure Jewel Heather is Cure Heather's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji no hōseki no densetsu. Attacks - Rose Pop= *'Blossoming Dream' - Rose Pop's attack. - Sub Attacks= Cure Heather used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, she uses them alone: * - Cure Heather summons a big Heart and shoots it to the enemy. * - Cure Heather concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * * * }} Transfromation "Double Rainbow Painting" - Douple Rainbow Paintig is the official transformation speech used by Rubellit and Amethyst to transform into Cure Heather and into Cure Lavender. Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Characters